Buzzer
|unlock = 34 |wtype = Knife Sharp |min_damage = 2 |max_damage = 2 |min_knockdown = 1 |max_knockdown = 1 |charge_time = 3.5 |range = 200 |concealment = 30 |attack_rate = 0.7 |attack_delay = 0.1 |unequip_delay = 1 |shock = 1 |int_name = taser }} The Buzzer is a melee weapon available in PAYDAY 2, and can be accessed by purchasing The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC. Overview The Buzzer is a handheld, knife-like contact taser that inflicts very little damage, but has the unique added effect of temporarily incapacitating (most) victims as if they were being shocked by an actual Taser. This occurs regardless of the victim's health, even a quick strike can disable an enemy for around to seconds; this can give the user a short window of opportunity to retreat and/or reload. Mechanics *The Knockdown values do not apply. *Charging the Buzzer has no effect on damage. *Once an enemy has been hit by the Buzzer, it will be stunned for up to , , or seconds each. All of these stun durations have an equal chance ( ) of occurring when using the Buzzer. *The Buzzer has no effect on map-specific enemies. Tips *If an enemy is blocking your path, a quick tap with the Buzzer can disable them and allow you to pass easily. *Because of its stunning effect, the Buzzer is highly effective for intimidating law enforcers; use the Buzzer to shock the intended target, then shout at them before the effect wears off. This can allow players without the Confident to more reliably capture targets in the event that there are no hostages available to trade for a teammate. *Due to the Buzzer's capability to shock and stun a Cloaker, players can use this to their advantage; Should they ever happen to spot one standing or charging towards them. **It is also helpful when the player runs out of ammo, to stun any close by targets - especially Cloakers, giving you time to reload or switch to another weapon to finish them off. *Be careful tasing enemies while civilians are close by; While their gunfire can't hurt you or your teammates while they're stunned, they will kill any civilians that their weapon is swayed towards. Trivia *The Buzzer is based on the ZAP 1M-Volt Stun Baton. The real life baton has a built-in flashlight, which is unusable in-game. *After approximately one second of charging, the Buzzer makes the same telltale electronic whine as the taser used by a regular Taser. **Like players, shocked enemies will fire their weapons uncontrollably. During this stage, their weapons will not harm players in any manner. *Tasing a dominated enemy will cause him to repeat the surrendering animation after the stun wears off. *Real-life tasers are capable of producing incapacitating levels of shock roughly 1 second after the trigger is squeezed, and keeping one ready in this state for a while (i.e. charging) does not realistically enhance its capability in any way. If anything, "charging" the shock baton like done in-game can cause the battery to deplete faster, resulting in weaker attacks if done repeatedly or if the charge was held for too long. *If one were to modify the Buzzer's range value, they would find that SWAT Van Turrets are not affected by the taser. Gallery File:2015-07-12 00001.jpg|Inventory preview of the Buzzer. casino-melee4-big.png|The Buzzer as shown on the announcement site. ru:Шокер Category:Melee Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC